legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Dracula is a vampire from various franchises and forms of media. Originating in Bram Stoker's novel Dracula (May 1897), he is a count from the Romanian region Transylvania. Though based in his castle in his local area, Dracula often operates in other countries and cities. He is widely regarded as the most famous vampire of all time and has appeared in a variety of other franchises, including Universal Picture's monster movies and the video game series Castlevania. Dracula was first added to the Horror mod in its second version, available via sacrificing souls at an alter. Whilst wearing his costume, the player will be able to use his vampiric powers and abilities. Backstory Dracula's backstory is shrouded in mystery, though many interpretations claim he was once Wallachia ruler Vlad the Impaler. It is unknown how he became a vampire, but it can be assumed he was bitten by an existing one or linked with Black Magic. After death, Dracula was buried in his castle, though was subsequently resurrected as a vampire. By the end of the nineteenth century, he had passed on vampirism to three young women, who were referred to as the "Brides of Dracula". Around this time, Dracula became interested in operating in the city London, securing land under the alias of "Count De Ville". Smuggling himself to England aboard a Russian cargo ship, he murdered the crew before landing, leaving shortly after arriving in Whitby. Upon arriving in London, Dracula began a reign of terror, targeting various people indiscriminately. However, his main exploits targeted solicitor Jonathan Harker, who had helped procure his land, and fiancé Wilhelmina Murray. Dracula's exploits eventually caught the attention of several people, including medical professor Abraham Van Helsing. Gathering together, the group forced the count to return to Transylvania. Whilst fleeing the group to his castle, Dracula was attacked and finished off by the group. Some stories later claim that he either survived the encounter or was later resurrected. However, various vampires claiming to be Dracula have been active throughout the world, often bringing a reign of unspeakable terror. In the Mod Dracula has been available in the Horror mod since version 3.0, though was made publicly available in version 4.0. His costume can be accessed through sacrificing 50,000 souls to an alter. Whilst wearing Dracula's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Attack Damage 15, Sprinting Speed 5, Acrobatics 4, Night Vision 3 and Wall Climbing 2. They will have Fortitude 5, Mental Defense 3, Regeneration 4 and Composure. Dracula can also use Stealth, is undetectable to some forms of detection, and has a terror radius of 25 blocks. In addition, Dracula can bite victims (Ability 1 Key), enhance his abilities with his Blood Lust (Ability 2 Key) and teleport (Ability 3 Key). The player can also sense nearby prey to feast on (Ability 4 Key), transform themselves into either a bat (Ability 5 Key) or a demonic form (Equip Ability Key), and hypnotise victims (Utility Ability Key). As a special ability, Dracula will perform "Demonic Fury", effectively entering combat (Special Ability Key) Category:Horror Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires